Valentine Day Preparations
by Yuki Candy Heart
Summary: Valentine Day is just around the corner, Girls giving Boys Chocolate and going to the dance witht their loved ones. Momo has to prepare, since this Valentine's day is going to be the best. Sucky Summary, just read please. HitsuHina, IchRuki, GinRan
1. Preparing the Valentine Chocolates

**HI! As you all know, Valentine day is in a few days! And Another great chance for Hitsugaya and Hinamori love stories! Well hope you enjoy this chapter and story! I'll be updating evryday for the next few days. Well, I'll try to at the most**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Hitsugaya and Hinamori or Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Preparing Valentine day Chocolates**

Valentine's Day is that special day for all teh girls. Its a day for girls to tell the guys they love they do, or give them sweet chocolaates to eat with joy. Yes, Valentine is that very special love chance.

"Momo!" The girl turned around to see her busty best friend, followed by a girl, quite smaller than her with short black hair.

"Rukia,Rangiku!" She says running to her friends at an incredible speed, since the school grounds were large and her friend were about 20 meters away. If you must know, Momo is one of those perfect students; She can sing like an angel that was sent down from heaven, make sculpters as if they were the real things, design clothes that girls wish they could wear, play soccer and basketball like a pro athlete and was a genius. "What's up?" She says as soon as she reaches them.

"Have you begun preparing for your Valentine's day Chocolates?" Rangiku asked.

"I haven't. I've been to busy with the girls basketball and soccer team, art club and choir."

"Well, we haven't either, and we were planning on going to my house to make chocolates." Rukia said

"I'm not sure..." The girl said unsure

"Come on Momo! I know you want to make one for Captain" Rangiku said. Momo blushed as she thought of her handsome white-haired crush/best friend/ childhood friend. She snapped out of her trance of him.

"It's not like you don't want to make one for Ichimaru." Momo argued back with a smirk. Rangiku glared at her.

"You guys, break it up. Momo can you come over today and stay for dinner?" Momo stopped to think about it. Today was Wdensday, she had finished her practice with the basketball team and she already had lots of homework, but she should be able to manage.

"Sure!" She said happily "I'll call my mom."

*Ring,Ring,Ring*

"Hello" A female voice answered

"Hi mom"

"Oh Momo,What's is it?"

"Can I go to Rukia's house,I'll be staying for dinner."

"Alright just don't come home to late."

"Alright, Bye!"

"Bye!"

"My Mom said I can go."

"Come on then, let's go. The limousine is waiting!"

"You brought the limousine again, Rukia?"

"I only bring it for my bests friends."

"Oh Rukia you're so nice." Momo says

"Hurry up girls!" They hear Rangiku say.'

"Coming!"

* * *

_At Rukia's hous...Mansion?_

"Come on let's go!" Rangiku says

"Ok, follow me to the kitchen so you wont get lost... Again." Rukia says. I let out a small giggle while Rangiku pouted.

'It wasn't my fault!"

_FLashback_

_'Wow, Rukia, your house is huge!" Momo says in awe._

_"I know, it's a pain!"_

_"Why? You basically live in glory being a noble and all" Rangiku asked_

_" When I first came here, I got lost trying to go to the kitchen." Rukia said with a sad sigh. "So from now on follow me incase alright?"_

_"Alright." Momo and Rangiku said in unusion._

**_Few minutes later_**

_"This is my room" Rukia said The room was a light shade of purple and had a queen sized bed in the middle. There was a white table on the other side of the table and a bed side table and a huge closet as well. but what they noticed the most was all the picture frames of chappy the bunny, there were probably more than 50! "So what do you want to do?" Rukia said as she laid down on her bed._

_"Truth or dare!" Rangiku said out loud_

_"Sure, I guess' Momo and Rukia said_

_"I go first. Momo Truth or dare?"_

_"Truth" Momo said_

_"Who do you like?" _

_'Snap she had to ask that!" Momo thought_

_"H-H-Hitsugaya..." Momo said shyly_

_"Ohhhhh..." Rangiku said teasingly_

_"My turn! Rukia Truth or dare?" _

_"Truth, I don't like doing dares."_

_"If you had chose between which one you would like. Would it be Ichigo or Renji?"_

_"...Ichigo..." Rukia said quietly "Anyway truth or dare Rangiku?"_

_"Dare" Rangiku said confidently_

_"I dare you to go on the balcony and scream ' I LOVE GIN ICHMARU!'" Rukia said with and evil grin_

_"I hate you Rukia..." She said as she stood up and walked to the balcony_

_"I LOVE GIN ICHMARU!" Rangiku shouted at the top of her lungs. Momo and Rukia burst out laughing._

_After a few more rounds of playing, Rangiku suddenly stood up._

_"I'll go get some snacks."_

_"Alright." Momo and Rukia said. And then left Rangiku._

**_30 minutes later_**

_"Where's Rangiku?" Momo asked_

_"Lets go find her." Rukia said standing up. They searched around the house for 20 minutes untill they found Rangiku wandering through the hallways._

_"Rangiku!" Momo shouted with relief_

_"Momo!" Rangiku said and ran to her friends."Oh My God! I couldn't find the kitchen and got lost!"_

_"I told you so." Rukia said_

_End of Flashback_

"HAHAHAHA! Good times, right Rukia!" Momo said

"Agreed"

"Hmph."

"C'mon now. Let's go" Rukia said. The kitchen was about 3 times the size of Rukia bedroom. It had a bug fridge, many cabinets that help silverware, pots, cups etc. a washing machine, a microwave, a sink separated into 2 parts and another but bigger cabinet to hold snacks and food. In the middle was a large countertop with fruits on top and tall chairs surrounding it.

"I'll grab the cook book. Wait a sec." Rukia said disappearing to the other room and back holding a pink cookbook and 3 aprons.

"Put these on" Rukia said handing us a pink and blue apron. Momo put on the purple on while, Rangiku put on the blue one. They turned around to see Rukia flipping through the flip book

"Here we go!" Rukia said. Momo and Rangiku walked towards her. The page was teaching you how to make chocolate truffles.

"Lets do this!" And the girls began to work.

"The instructions say you need to first make the gauche."

"Gauche?" Momo asked

"Yeah you need chocolate and cream. First you chop the chocolate until they are super small.

"Alright. Simple enough." Rangiku said grabbing a milk chocolate bar.

"Rangiku pass me one too!" Momo shouted

"Alright" Rangiku said grabbing one, while Rukia grabs 3 cutting knives from the drawer. They begin cutting untill they were itty bitty pieces.

"What's next?" Momo asked after they finished cutting.

"You heat up the cream in a pot and pour it into the bowl of chocolate to melt it and stir. Momo then grabbed 3 bowls, wooden spoon and pots and did as they were told.

"Done!" Rangiku said happily.

"That's only the gauche Rangiku." Said Rukia "We have to put it into those icing things**(I don't know what they are called! Gomen!) **

"Alright. Piece of pie!' Rangiku and Rukia did it like a pro, but Momo had a bit of trouble.

"Shoot, it looks horrible..." Momo said

"It's alright,Momo! Do it like this." Rukia said showing her how to do it. Momo did the same and it came out wonderful.

"Wow thanks Rukia!"

"Ok next, you have to make the chocolate shell. To do that you have to do tempering."

"Oh I heard of tempering! It's when you melt the chocolate at 60 C, then cool at 28 C then melt at 60 C again."

"OK." They boiled then cool then boiled chocolates.

"Now what?"

"You make the gauche int balls and dip them in to the melted chocolate. After that you roll them into chocolate powder."

"We're almost down girls!" Rangiku shouted

"YEAH!" Rukia and Momo said together. After they finished, they began decorating them.

"I don't know how I should decorate these..." Momo said.

"Why not put hearts on them." Rukia said. Momo had the Perfect idea and begun to work.

"COMPLETE!" They all said with a cheer. Momo's chocolate had hearts on them with cute designs and bordered the hearts with 'I love you' or 'Toshiro and Momo'.

"We should wrap these..." Rangiku said.

"That's a great Idea" Rukia said grabing a few boxes, ribbons, construction paper, paint and pencil crayons out

Momo grabbed a white box and a blue pencil crayon and wrote 'I Love you -Momo' In neat cursive. She then grabbed a blue ribbon and made it into a bow and glued it on top. "Perfect." Momo said with a satisfied nod. They stayed for dinner. When they were getting ready to leave, it was 6 .

"I better get going Rukia."

"Ok,see ya tomorrow." Rukia said

"Bye!" Rangiku said with a wave. I waved back and left the residence and began walking home. Since I lived ont eh other side of the school i had to walk past the school grounds. I walked past the field and came near a hill. On the hill was giant hill. She remembered when she and Shiro-chan climbed up there to watch the sunset when they were younger. She thought for a bit and thinking sitting there for a while wouldn't hurt. She put her bag down and climbed up to the top. The cool wind was refreshing and calmed her down. She took the box of chocolate she made today and blushed.

"How will I give them to him anyway?"

"How will you give what to him?" a voice said. She turned her head only to see Toshiro Hitsugaya taking a seat beside her.

"Toshiro..." She said with a blush

"So you going to answer my question?"

"Uh...It-Its-It's nothing!" Momo said embarrassed.

"Really now?" he said looking at me curiously.

"Yeah,Yeah, it's Nothing! Really!" Momo said shoving the box of chocolates back in her pocket. "Why are you here"

"I came to watch the sunset. Why else?"

"That's true."

"I brought watermelon."

"Really? Yay!"

"Who said I was sharing any with you?"

"Shiro-chan! Please!" Momo said with her best puppy eyes

_'She looks so adorable... What are you thinking!_ He thought with a blush.

"Fine." He finally said

"Yay!" They sat on the thick branch of the tree, eating watermelons. As soon as the sun fell below the horizon, it was time to leave.

"We better get going, it's getting late."

"Alright!" They grabbed their stuff and walked home together since they lived beside each other.

"So what were you doing there so late, I thought you would have been home, Toshiro started off.

"I went to Rukia's house."

"Why?"

"Because we were making Cho...I mean a, a, a Chappy!" I said

"Chappy? You mean that weird bunny?"

"Yeah, Rukia loves chappy." I say with a smile_ 'close one' _"What about you?"

"Soccer practice ended late." Toshiro said with a shrug. "Well we're here. See ya Tomorrow.'

"Bye! Thanks!" I say happily as he walks away. He gives me a small wave and smile, making my heart stop. I skip happily to the door and take out my key and open the door. I give a quick hello to my parents and head to my room, shutting the door. I lay on my small bed in my peach coloured room with a smile and blush.

"KYA~ Toshiro is so sweet!~" I yell happily. I grab my stuffed panda, Toshiro won for me when we were at the carnival, and hugged it. She soon remembered her chocolates. She got up and took a warm shower and went to bed since it was already 10.

"Toshiro..." Momo mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please review. I got the recipe from Shugo Chara episode 70" I Hate these Stupid Chocolates." I might have done some stuff wrong or didn't say it clearly enough, so if you want to make it just watch it. Well hope you liked and please review. **


	2. Preparing the dress and spending a night

**Hi! This is the second chapter of my Valentine day story., "Valentine Preparation". Well hope you like this chapter of HitsuHina. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters or Hunter x Hunter**

* * *

**Preparing the Dress and Spending the Night**

**Momo's P.O.V**

"Momo!" I hear Rangiku shout I spin around to see my Best friend running towards me. I wait for her since we have the same class; Math with Utitake - Sensei. It's are last period of the day."Momo! Did you hear?" Rangiku says

"What about?" I say walking on to math class.

"The Valentine day dance is tomorrow." I spin around

"Tomorrow! That's to early! I don't even have a dress ready and aren't we in charge or decorating the gym?" I say. If you don't know, Rangiku, Rukia and I are in the dance committee.

"I know! So I was planning for you, Rukia and I go shopping after school for dress and decorations."

"Sure,I'll text my mom later." I say. "We're here."

"Alright,Let's go before we count as late!" Rangiku said as we hurry into class. She takes her seat in the middle row, centre while I take my seat beside her near the window. I look out and watch the puffy clouds go by. The door opens revealing another student, which is none other that Toshiro. I watch him take his seat; which is right in front of my desk. He looks up and stares and the sky. I always wonder what he is thinking. Sometimes I can't tell what his emotions are since he is so good at hiding them, he always has, ever since we wer younger. The class starts and watch as the teacher starts the lesson. At first, I watch him listening carefully, but I soon get bored with algebra and look outside to watch the cherry blossom glide with the wind. I feel someone staring at me and turn my head around, to see Toshiro stare at me. Toshiro is a prodigy, even smarter that I am. He gave me a smirk and passed me a note.

'Shouldn't you be paying attention? - Toshiro' I wrote back

'Why aren't you? ~Momo'

'cuz it's boring'

'are you going to ask anyone to the dance?' I had the urge to ask him. I really wanted to know

'well, there is this girl On my mind, but I don't think she likes me back.'

'Really who is it? and I bet she likes you back, most of the girls at school have a crush on you ever since.'

'But she's different, and no I'm not telling you who it is'

'why not!'

'cuz...'

'...meanie. At least tell me what she is like'

'well, she is funny, cute polite, smart, and knows all the things I like.'

'like watermelons~'

'exactly.' right after he passed me that note, the bell rung. I packed up my stuff and waited for Rangiku. I watched Toshiro leave the room and walk towards his locker, which is beside mine: Hitsugaya and Hinamori are beside each other on attendance for first period.

"Hey Momo?!" I hear Rangiku shout for my attention.

"W-What?"

"You were staring at lover boy weren't you..." She said with a teasing tone in her voice. I blushed

"Mou, Rangiku don't say it out loud." I say in a hush voice

"Hai, hai." Rangiku said with a smile "Anyway, let's go pick up Rukia and go shopping!" Rangiku say excitedly. I give out a sigh and smile.

"Alright let's go."

**At the mall...**

"Alright girls! First thing first, we go to a dress shop and buy our new dress!" Rangiku says. I sweat drop

"YEAH!" Rukia shouts. Is it just me or Rukia a little to excited than usually. And when I mean a little i mean A LOT. We head to our Favourite dress shop. It is a very popular place. The dress are made with good quality and good prices. The door rings as we step inside.

"Welcome! Oh hi Ragiku, Rukia and Momo!" The shop owner says happily.

"Hi Bisuit!" I say. Biscuit steps outside from behind the counter, showing her puffy Pink dress.

"What brings you girls here?" Biscuit asks

"The Valentine's day dance is tomorrow, and we need a dress." Rangiku shouts out

"Tomorrow?! That`s barely enough time?" Biscuit exclaims "It's alright, I know your styles, I grab you all the dress that fit and match you, wait right here." She says, heading to the back.

"Hey Rukia, Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Momo? What is it?"

"Why do you seem so much happier today than usual?"

"Oh." she gives out a small giggle "It's because Ichigo asked me out today." She says with a blush and smile

"No way!" Rangiku says

"Nice job Rukia!" I say giving her a pat on the back. But then I go back frowning

"What's wrong Momo?" Rukia asks me

"Well, Toshiro didn't ask anyone, at least I don't think. But he said there was this girl he had on his mind..."

"No..." Rangiku said

"Did you ask him who it was?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me, but he told me about her."

"What he say?" Rukia asked

'He said she is cute smart funny polite and knows his favourite food." The 2 of them stood silent for a while

"Hey Momo? Don't you think that girl is you"Rangiku said

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Rukia included

"No way! There is no way he would like me.'

"But think about it. You are cute, polite, funny and you are the smartest girl in the school." Rukia persuaded

"And I don't think any of the girls beside me and Rukia know his Favourite food." That pushed me back a bit. They did make a point. But why in the world would he like me. And why wouldn't he ask me then. _'...but, I don't think she likes me back.' _. The words he said flew past my mind "I'm back!" Biscuit shouts. I literally jump out of my skin and turn around. I see Biscuit smiling at me with a huge pile of dresses in her hands. She hands me, Rukia and Rangiku a portion of the pile and shoves inside. we all had 2 dresses each, since Biscuit didn't want us have trouble deciding between 10 dresses like other times...,we change into them

"Dress #1!" Biscuit shout from outside the changing room stall. i step out the same time as Rukia and Rangiku.

Rukia is wearing a long silky dress that covered her feet. It was a light shade of blue with sleeves and a small rose on her left side. She looked gorgeous, But Rukia didn't seem very satisfied. Rangiku had a grey dress. It reached her mid-thigh and the top was very low and had skinny straps. It had ruffles on the skirt part. The dress was wonderful, but it didn't match the bubbly, go lucky Rangiku. I wore a long Purple dress that reached slightly over my ankles. It had mid length sleeves and a small V-neck, It had a ribbon around my waist. I loved the dress but the design, is something I didn't really like.

Biscuit shook her head in disapproval. "NEXT!" She shouted, making me flinch and go back inside the stall to change.

"Ok, let's hope this dress is better."

We all stepped out one at a time. Biscuit gasped in awe. We looked in the mirror then at each other and screamed happily.

Rangiku was shining brightly. She was wearing a violet colored dress that went past her knees, It had about 3 layers, so it didn't look as wide as biscuit skirt. It was a strapless and had a Black bow underneath her breast. Rukia looked like a rock star. Her dress was short, a little less than mid-thigh. It was a black dress that was shining and had a puffy skirt, it had thick straps there was also a grey star design on her right waist. The dress also came with black leggings that reached her ankles. As for me, I didn't know if I looked more like a princess or fairy. My dress was in my favourite color: Peach and had glimmer. It went a little past my knees and had elbow length sleeves. There was also a belt that was white with a heart buckle. I loved it. We all jumped happily together.

"I Love it!" We all say to Biscuit

"I do too, but how much is it?" I ask

"It's on a the house." Biscuit says with a smile

"Really?!" Rangiku said

"Yep. You guy look like new shining Diamonds that look like they broke out of their shell of coal." Biscuit says

'Thank you so much" Rukia said gratefully bowing, I bow as well.

"No problem, now you girls go on."

"Alright!" We say heading back inside the change room and change out of the beautiful dress and into their normal high school uniform

"Bye!" We say leaving the story

"Bye girls! Come back soon!"

**At Dollarama...**

"Alright, so now need to buy thing to decorate the gym." I say

"Ok so we need to buy hearts and things that are pink white and red." Rukia said

"And we need food and music" Rangiku adds to our list

"We could do a performance." Rukia said "And I could ask Renji to D.J"

"Ok, let's do that." I say "for food, I can make heart-shaped cookies."

"And I can bring chocolate fondue and fruits." Rukia says

"Food complete" Rangiku says "For decoration, just search around. Our limit is $45 each. Let's go!" We separate and search around the store for decoration or other things.

"Oh Pink streamers!" I shout "Oh and Heart hangers!" I find. I find many more things like heart confetti, heart candy and marshmallows and other amazing things.

"Momo! Rangiku!" Rukia shouts. I follow her voice to see she is starting to pay. I go in line and pay for the thing I was going to buy. Rangiku was slightly later than me. We all pay and head out.

" So what did you guys buy?" Rangiku ask us

"I found some Heart Dangles and Heart glow-in-the-dark stickers" Rukia said

"I got Heart shaped candy and marshmallows , Pink streamers and Heart confetti." I say

" I found a Heart table-cloth,Pink Napkins and cups with hearts on them and pink glow sticks." Rangiku said with a smile

"I think we got a good amount fo stuff. The dance is at 4 so we can decorate and change after school ends at 3:30." Rukia said. I gave out a sigh

" What's wrong Momo?" Rukia said worriedly

"It's just that it's going to be really awkward for me, to basically have my crush there alone as well, but I won't be able to Dance with him."

"It's alright Momo. I'm sure he will ask you to dance with him or at least hang out with you. Plus you still have to give him you chocolates." Ragiku encourages me.

" I guess. This is my only chance with him." I say giving up on talking back

"That a girl. Now let's go, It's getting late." Rukia said starting to walk away.

"Oh, I'll be staying here for a while, so you girls o on a head, see ya tomorrow."

" Alright Bye!" They say waving and walking away at the same time. I wave back. When they disappear I give out a sigh.

"Sighing again Bed wetter?" A voice behind me says. I jump and turn around, to see Toshiro.

"Mou, don't scare me like that Shiro-chan!" I say with a pout

"It's not Shiro-chan, it's Hitsugaya."

"Yeah yeah. Watcha still doing here? It's getting late."

" Right back at you, shouldn't you be going home?"

"Oh, I just wanted to head to Clair's to buy some stuff."

"I'll come with you, that way I can drive you home"**(Ok, Toshiro is like 16 so he can drive)**

"Really? Thank you!"

"Let's go before it gets too late"

"Hai!" We walk around the mall together in silence, we continue to get strange stares from each other. It creeps me out so I walk closer to Toshiro. When we finally reach Claire`s, we head inside. The store was basically empty, only the Workers. I quickly look around for the thing I want to buy: A Peach Clip to put my hair in for the dance. When I find it, I turn around to see Toshiro purchase something.

**Toshiro P.O.V**

While Momo was looking around I decided to find something to buy for _her_, since I was planning to tell _her_ I like_ her_ at the dance. I look around the store for something, I find a cute charm bracelet with a peach charm. Thinking It would look nice on_ her _and decide to buy it. I walk up to the counter.

"For your girlfriend."The lady at the counter ask when I give her the charm bracelet.

"More like a confessing gift." I say shrugging

" Alright then. I think she will like it." She says putting it in a small case instead of a bag. I give her questioning look. She gave out a small giggle." I think it's better if you gave her a case than a bag."

"Thank you." I say and walk towards Momo, who looked like she found what she wanted

**Momo's P.O.V**

I watched him grab the object and put it in his jacket pocket. I wonder what he bought. He walks toward me.

"Did you find what you want?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I did. What did you buy?" I ask

"It's None of your concern." He says

"Meanie. Anyway, I'll go buy this and then we can go." I say leaving him and walk to the counter and purchased the objected.

"Ok! All ready to go!"

"C'mon then." we walk to his black ferrai. He took a seat at the driver's seat, while I take the spot beside him. he drive us to my house and we walk to the door together, but I see a note.

`Dear Momo,

I have to stay at work for a night shift and I won`t be home untill morning. Don't worry. You'll be staying with Toshiro. Bye, Love ya! -Mom` _You got to be kidding me. I thought_

"Well, I guess that means your coming over, luckily you still have your school uniform and backpack with can borrow some P.J at my house." He says walking back to the car. I follow him and he drives us to the next house over. And parks in the garage. The sky starts to turn grey and it begins to rain. We step inside. It felt nice to be back in the familiar house. We walk up to his room. I sit on his bed while he grabs some clothes from the closet.

"Here you can wear this and take a shower first" He says handing me a long sweater.

"Thank you." I say shyly and head to the washroom. I take a nice hot shower, making it quick so Toshiro doesn't have to wait. It is so embarrassing! I'm staying at my Childhood friend's/crush's house, and we are home alone since his parents are on a business trip! Plus it's raining, so there is probably going to be thunder and lightening...that I'm scared of! That means Toshiro has to comfort me to help me go to sleep, like when we were younger! KYA! I step out of the shower and put on the long sweater and put my hair in a loose ponytail. I step out feeling refreshed.

"Your turn, Toshiro!" I shout

"Alright!" I hear Toshiro yells. He comes out with a pile of clothes and goes in the washroom. I go into this Parents room and grab some underwear to wear. I change and go back in his room and lay down on his bed. I cuddle up and rest my head on his pillow. _BOOM!_ A crash thunder echos through the sky, I give out a tiny screech. Suddenly, a flash of light goes past his window, making me momentarily blind. _BOOM! _Another crash of thunder I give another yelp and sit up on his bed hugging the pillow.

"Momo?" I hear Toshiro. I turn around to see Toshiro in his night wear, water dripping down from his unruly spikes, another flash comes by and another boom. I give a small jump on his bed and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Momo, are you alright." I hear Toshiro say in a worried tone. I open my eyes and turn to look at him, I had tears in my eyes. Toshiro looked shocked and gave a frown and walked toward me, sitting on the bed.

"you're still scared of thunder aren't you?" He says softy, I give a quick nod. He put's his arms around me and pulls me close, rubbing my back.

"There, There" He says quietly in my ear. I start to calm down, my breathing starts to slow down. He lays me down on the bed and plops down beside, and pulls the cover on top of us. I begin to drift off to sleep.

"Good night Momo." I hear Toshiro say

"Good night Toshiro..." I say almost inaudible as I drift off to a relaxing sleep.

* * *

**Done this chapter! Hope you liked, cuz it took me forever to finish. Biscuit is a character from Hunter x Hunter. The Next chapter will be 'Preparing the dance and a Kiss' Post it on Tomorrow. Please Review!**


	3. Late Chapter Notice

**Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's day. This chapter is going to be late. I'm sorry. my computer lagged and deleted the chapter I was writing. I'm sorry, but I'm to depressed to write it agin. Sorry.**

**~Yuki-chan**

**I'll try to post it tomorrow or the day after that. TT^TT SORRY!**


	4. Preparing the Dance and a Kiss

**HI Everyone! Sorry for the late chap. and happy belated Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or the song**

* * *

**Preparing the Dance and a Kiss**

**Momo's POV**

I ran to the gym as fast as I could with my dress, decorations, food, bag , and guitar

"I'm Here!" I shout as soon as I open the door to the gym

"Momo! Your late!" Rukia shouts at me angrily

"Sorry!" I say basically sinking. She gives me a sigh.

"The table is over there, put the food there. Renji and I already set up the DJ table. Start putting up your decorations." I nod.

"Hai!" I walk to the table and put down the dozens of cookies I made and the more than 20 packages of candy and marshmallows. I walk to the gym doors with tape and streamers. I tape the long pink, white and red streamer along the door, and put them into 3 layers. I head to the other 3 doors and do the same.

"Hey Rukia, what song are we doing?" I ask. We are performing tonight so Renji can have a break and enjoy the dance as well.

"Hmm, what about...365 days? Rangiku isn't going to do the performance, so it works" Rukia replied. I smile happily, that was the first song we sang together after we meet on freshman year.

"Sure! And Ichigo can play drums for us!" I say, hiding my sly smirk with an innocent smile. As a result, Rukia blushed fully red but had a smile on her face.

"Yeah...that would be great..." She said looking down embarrassed. A thought occurred

"Hey did you give Ichigo your chocolates?" I ask. Her head shot up.

"Shoot! I forgot all about them!" We both panicked for a moment, but then Rukia remained quiet and gave out a sigh "Luckily, I put them in my backpack" I sigh from relief

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Rangiku shouts.

"Where the heck were you?!" Rukia yelled furiously, I had to cover my ears to make sure I didn't go deaf.

"I'm sorry! I got stuck in detention for coming late, talking back, falling asleep in class and not doing my homework." Rangiku said with a shrug. I facepalm. Rangiku is always such a troble maker.

"Come on let's finish up." I say. Rangiku starts to set her things up.

"Hey Rukia, you can flip it now."

"Ok!" Rukia said. She took out a remote control and pressed the top button. The centre of the gym floor flipped over and became a colorful dance floor that had colour changing tiles. I walked to one of the corners and pop the confetti, and out came sparking heart and short pink streamers. We gave a satisfied nod. It's 3:45, let's get changed and get ready. with that we walked out and went in to the change room. (Mini time skip here.) I entered the gym once again, Rukia and Rangiku went to get their chocolates, while I had mine in my purse. When I entered the gym, I thought I was going to be alone, untill I saw a shadow in the dark move. I froze for a second, but then made my way to him/her quietly, until I was right behind him/her, I brung my right arm to put him/her in a headlock, while using my other hand to keep his to arms from moving. Did I tell you I was a master in martial arts and self-defense.

"Who are you?" I said in a threatening voice

"What the heck!" The shadow gave a familiar male shout. I turn my head to see a familiar pair of teal eyes staring at my chocolate brown ones.

"T-T-Toshiro!" I yelp, releasing him. Flashbacks of what happened last night filled my mind as I blushed.

_Flashback_

_I woke up and I gave a large yawn. I looked in front of my to see my hands to press against a white cloth. I was confused, why was there a white cloth in front of me. I turn my head to look at the blue blanket covering me, but my blanket is peach, not blue... I was planning to push myself off the white cloth, only to be kept pressed down on it. I turn my head to see behind me, and see a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist. I remembered how I had to stay at Toshiro's house for the night, but I was supposed to sleep in his parents room,not together...with him also hugging me! _

_"Good morning, Bedwetter. Have a good sleep." A voice suddenly says. I look up to stare at a pair of sleepy teal eyes._

_"Ohayo, Toshiro. I had a...good sleep?" I say_

_"Is something wrong." Is he stupid or something? Does he not see the position we are in now?_

_"Uh... how did we end up sleeping like this?" I ask embarrassed. It's not everyday you ask a question like that._

_"There was a storm last night." I gave out a groan, that explained a lot. I look at the clock on his bedside table. It's 8:35, school starts at 9. Toshiro suddenly sat up from his bed, making me sit on his lap. _

_"I'm going to get ready, you can change and get ready for school." He said standing up from his bed, leaving me speechless on his bed. I snapped out from my trance and changed into my school uniform and put my hair in a bun. I grabbed my school bag, luckily I finished all my homework yesterday. I went down to the kitchen, and open the fridge. Knowing I will see a giant watermelon in there, and I was correct, I took it out and grabbed a knife and began to cu the watermelon into slices._

_"Oh, watermelon for breakfast!" Toshiro said with a happy tone, popping out of no where. He was about to grab a slice, when I slapped his hand. He took his now sting hand and looked at me sadly like a child._

_"Not, until I finish cutting them." I say scolding him " Sit down, I'll bring you your share once I'm done." I command him. Sometimes I can be as scary as the school nurse, Unohana._

_"Can I have the biggest slice?" Toshiro asked like a little child._

_"Sure." I say, he gives me a smile and sits down. I finish cutting them up and put them on 2 separate plates._

_"Here you go." I say handing him a plate of watermelons, his eyes shine with happiness and grabs his share and gobbles them. I also began to eat my share. When we finish its about 8:50._

_"Let's go, or else we're going to be late." Toshiro says heading to the door, I give him a nod, put our plates in the sink and follow him. We walk to school in a peaceful silence._

_Flashback end_

"what was that for bed wetter?" Toshiro asks me.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you."

"Hey Momo! Get ready! People are already outside!" Rukia shouts coming into the gym. I turn around to see her rush through the streamers I set up.

"Shoot..." I heard Toshiro mumble behind me, I turn around to ask him whats wrong, but then I'm swept off my feet and rushed out carried bridal style.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I scream as I wrap my arms around his neck as he runs up 10 flights fo stairs. when we reach the rooftop, I am finally put down. I sigh and fix up my dress and purse. I do a sharp turn on my peach, 2 inch heels, and glare at him.

"What was that for Toshiro!" I ask with and angry tone

"Well, we need to get out of there as soon as possible unless you wanted to get run over by our fan clubs. and you probably couldn't run up 10 flights of stairs in heels." Toshiro says. I give him a sigh and walk to the ledge of the roof top, putting my hands on the railing, letting the cool wind blow against my face. I feel a tug against my hair, I turn around my now free hair resting on my shoulders. I see Toshiro with my new peach colored cloth, that held my hair in a bun in his hands

"Give that back to me Toshiro!" I yell.

"hmm...how about...no!" He says. I have a tick mark appear on my head, and clench my fist together. He's acting like a kid now...

"Toshiro..." I say threatening, as I take off my shoes. "GIVE IT BACK!" I shout. Toshiro laughs and runs away, I chase after him, we run after each other for 3 minutes, until he suddenly stops and grabs my hand,unable to stop myself, I throw us off-balance and squeeze my eyes shut and we hit the ground. But no pain comes, I slowly open my eyes to see Toshiro staring at me, we were so close that I could feel his minty breath fan my lips, he used his hand to hold my head from hitting the ground.

"You clumsy bed wetter." He says. I am still left speechless at our closeness. He slowly leans in. I wide my eyes in surprise as Toshiro captures my lips. I soon relax and close my eyes and kiss him back. when we stop, we are out of breath. He pulls us up from the ground, I can tell I'm blushing hard, while he has a smirk on his face. I remember my chocolates, i turn away so my back is turned to Toshiro and I search through my purse, I found the chocolates safe. I take them out. I turn around and hand them to Toshiro.

"Here, it's for you..." I say shyly. Toshiro takes them and opens the pack. He took one out and plops it into his mouth.

"It's good."he says. I look up at him and smile

"Really!?" I say

"Yeah these are good, delicious really."

"Yes!" I say happily.

*Ring Ring*

I answer my phone.

'Hello?" I ask

"Momo!" Rangiku and Rukia shout. I could hear the music in the background

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You and Toshiro just rushed out." Rangiku asked

"Yeah, we're on the rooftop."

"Did you guys get together?" She asked

"Y-Yes" I say fighting down a blush. I could hear squeling in the background

"Anyway, your fan clubs died down." Rukia said

"That's good." "

"Come back soon, we need to get ready."

"alright see ya."

I put the phone back in my purse.

"Let's go back." I say to Toshiro

"Where?"

"To the dance. The fan clubs died down."

"Ok then." We head back down, and enter the gym. It was amazing, green and red laser lights shined untill they were on the opposite side of the room, creating different pattern and shapes. There were lots of people, dancing on the colour changing on the dance floor under the disco ball, some just talking to friends on the sides, while others were enjoying the chocolate fondue. Yoruichi came up to me

"Great party Momo! Delicious cookies by the way." she say with a cookie in her hand

"thank you." I say

"Momo!" Rangiku shouts

"Rangiku, Rukia!" I shout back. They come to where me and Toshiro are.

"Isn't this amazing!" Rangiku shouts. I give a nod.

"Anyway, let's go we need to get ready." Rukia includes. I give her a nod. I'm about to leave her when Toshiro grabs my hand.

"ready for what?" He asks me.

"I'm Performing, that's all."

"Ok than here." he hands me a red velvet case. I take it and open, to see a cute bracelet with a peach charm.

"Oh my god! It's adorable! Thank you so much!" I say putting it on. I smile happily and give him a kiss on the cheek, he blushes, I hear Rangiku saying 'awww!' In the background.

"Let's go Rukia!" I say. Rukia leads the way to Ichigo.

"Strawberry!" Rukia shouts at Ichigo.

"What the heck Rukia! Oh hi Momo!" Ichigo says. I give him a wave

"Get ready, we are going on stage soon."

"Alright, alright." He says. He gives a small kiss on Rukia's lips, and Rukia blushes very much.

"C'mon!" I say to the couple. We go to the stage, Ichigo helps Renji move The DJ table, and Rukia and I grab our electric guitars and set up the mics and drum set.

"Good luck!" Renji say with his fist out.

"Thanks!" I say, returning the bro fist

"Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the dance!" Rukia yells into the mic. The crowd cheers loudly.

"Well, now we are going sing you guys a song!" the crowd shouts louder.

"1,2,3,4!" Ichigo shouts. We start strumming our guitars

_(Rukia) Monday well baby I feel for you,_

_Tuesday I wrote you this song_

_Wednesday I wait outside your door_

_even though I know it's wrong._

_(Momo)Seven days a week,_

_ever hour of the month_

_gotta let you know _

_where my heart is coming from._

_(both) Shouldn't feel this way _

_but I gotta say_

_baby gotta let you know_

_I will try everything,_

_to make you come closer to me_

_Baby do you believe?_

_it's not just a phase_

_How can I get it through_

_you're the one I can't lose_

_I'll try 365 days, _

_365 ways to get to you_

_(Rukia) To get to you you you baby, oh_

_(Momo) Every second, every tick tick of a clock_

_(Rukia:Every second)_

_I want you all to myself_

_(Rukia:all to myself)_

_(Rukia)Every second, every tick tick of a clock_

_I just can't help myself_

_Feeling kinda guilty but boy I can't stop_

_(Both) I don't want nobody else_

_no one else, no one_

_eh eh eh else_

_I will try everything _

_to make you come_

_closer to me_

_I'll try 365 days_

_365 ways to get to you._

The song ends and everyone is cheering loudly, I spot Toshiro in the crowd, and he is giving me a smile. I smile back and give a bow with Rukia, and then jump on her and gave her a hug. We waved and walked off stage.

"That was awesome you two!" Rangiku yells giving us a hug

"Thank you Rangiku!" I say.

"Well, you should go. Your prince charming is waiting." Rangiku said. I blush and smile.

"Thanks! Bye!" I shout waving and entering the crowd, I soon find him nibbling on chocolate dipped watermelon.

"Nice job bed wetter." Toshiro said as I came into his view

"Thanks!" I say with a smile

"This will be for all those couples out there!" I hear Renji shout out. Soon slow music begins to play. Toshiro sticks his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance my fair lady?" He ask. I give out a small giggle

"Yes,my fine gentlemen." I take his hand and head to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck, while he puts his arm around my waist we began to dance to the slow beat.

"I love you Momo." He says suddenly

"I love you too." I say. giving him a kiss.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry again for the late update! The song is '365 days' from victorious. Well, I might write another chapter as an epilogue, and I might make a sequel of this story on White's day. Please review!**


End file.
